CreateYourOwn Eternal Sonata story!
by MuiscandESLover
Summary: It starts out with 2 for me, 1 for my buddy Holly, then you guys get a turn! Get those reviews in!


Eve's ES Create-Your-Own!

This random Create-your-own that belongs to me (Eve), starts out like this (P.S. this is in my POV):

Well, there I was. Swimming in a giant glass of vodka. At a Christmas party. In October. Dressed up as Jazz from Eternal Sonata. Pretty random, huh? Well, it gets even more random. After a while of yelling, "Yah I'm Jazzaroonie!", I passed out in the vodka.[1] Right at that moment, they rushed me to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. While on the way, this happened.

I sat up in the bed, in the ambulance. "I feel great!" BAM I passed out.

While I was passed out, however, I had the most random dream EVER! I dreamt I was in an old video game. Like one of the stop motion video games (Which I never liked.). And While I was in the video game, I saw Falsetto.

"What are you doing in my video game? Ya'll better get outta here, fool!" Falsetto stood in the black background, yelling at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi, um, I'm Jazz…" I said randomly as I stopped laughing.

"Oh yah? Well, so is every other Jazz in this world." Falsetto said, pointing to her left, and there stood 250 Jazzes, all lined up in a row. [2]

"Oh, yah? Well, I really am Ja-wah!" Randomly, I started crying. Making myself look like a retard (like I always do). While crying, I started to walk away.

"Yah, well whatever! I don't care!" I said, as I kept crying. Suddenly, I woke up from my passing outness. I woke up in Las Vegas, and there, I saw the REAL Jazz. (Jazz fangirls, stop right here, unless you wanna hate me for life.)

"Hey hot stuff!" Jazz said randomly, as I sat up on the sidewalk. Then I realized, I was dressed up as him.

"Why don't you take off that costume and let me see how you _really _look?" So, I did.

"Oh my God you're even hotter than I am!" Jazz said randomly. I felt like I was about to die from happiness. (Fangirls, SERIOUSLY STOP HERE UNLESS YOU WANNA CRY)

"Will you marry me??" Jazz asked, getting down on one knee, forgetting he had no ring.

"No!!" I said, giving Jazz a confused look.

"No?" Jazz asked.

"Wait! Wait, what's that one word, that's the opposite of no?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Um, yes?"

"Yes! Yep, that's it. Yep. Yes I will." I said, applauding myself.

"Yes!" Jazz said excitedly. Then, he suddenly grabbed his sword, and swung in the air randomly, almost hitting me many times.

"Yah! Let's get this thing going on!" I said excitedly. We got the rings, he got me a dress, he bought himself a tux, and he rented out the chapel for two weeks. And that all happened within 5 minutes. [3]

At the wedding, after all of the vows and stuff, the priest guy [4] says "You may now kiss the bride." And right when Jazz was going to kiss me, he stopped.

"…Wait a minute. How old are you?" Jazz asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um…27." I said, looking around the room.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Jazz said, after kissing me. Momentarily, the room turned all disco. [5]

"Let's go home, YOW!" Jazz yelled, still in disco mode.

"We don't even have a house."

"Oh. Well, let's go to Montana and buy a house!"

"Nah, let's go to California."

"No, let's go to Florida." So we went to Florida and bought a GINORMUS yellow house. I went up to our room, and it was 3 times a king-sized room.

"OMG I MUST THANK THE GODS!" I said, getting on my knees. After 5 minutes, Jazz randomly came in, and he just got out of the shower. (EAT YOUR HEART OUT ON THIS MENTAL IMAGE)

"Hey what's up honey? I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend." Jazz said.

"OH MY GODDDD!!!" I said, stabbing Jazz's 'girlfriend', and I realized, I just stabbed a broom.

"I love you honey!" Jazz said after a 2 second recovery from me stabbing the broom.

"I love you too, Jazz!" I said happily. All of the sudden, I was in the hospital, having a baby. [6]

"I'll never leave your side!" Jazz yelled.

"…What if I have to go to the bathroom?" I asked, giving him a weird look.

"Um..I don't know…." Jazz rolled his eyes. After 5 years with the baby ( I know, big skip ahead…) I walked up to Jazz and said:

"It's time we put baby in school."

"It's also time we gave baby a name." Jazz said, pointing at the 5 year old. So, we decided to name it Serenade. Serenade was beautiful, la la la, she had 27,000 boyfriends, She got married, got 3 divorces, got remarried, got another divorce, and she lived happily ever after with Crescendo. (Remember, this is ALL IN MY MIND)

"Wow, that happened really fast…" Jazz said, nodding his head.

"Yah, 5 seconds is pretty fast." I said, looking at my watch.

"I love you Jazz. Let's have another!" I said happily.

"….WHAT???"

END

_VERY random…NEXT UP IS HOLLY'S CREATE-YOUR-OWN, THEN MY 2__ND__ ONE, THEN YOU'RE GUY'S TURN, SO START THOSE REVIEWS OF A STORY FOR YOU!!!!_

Footnotes!

1 - I just can't not imagen that happening, since I love watching people get drunk while swimming in alcohol...

2 - Jazz fangirls, we each get one!!

3 - I seriously have the talent to finish thing in a split second XD

4 - Still can't figure out what they're called...

5 - Just imagen: JAZZ WITH AN AFRO!!

6 - JUST REMEBER DON'T HAVE KIDS TILL YOU'RE MARRIED


End file.
